Hope Never Dies
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: When he returned to Asgard,Loki expected death.He didn't expect to be exiled to Midgard as a mortal.When his trial was over, he knew what would expect him down there.But he did not expect to meet a strange girl,part of a strange group,who for some reason did not seem to hate him. Starts after Avengers, but before TDW. I promise it is different than other 'exiled Loki' stories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. OK, I know full well that I have another story to take care of, but I had this idea last night (at 6 am, actually) and I just had to write it. I don't exactly like this type of story, but I just wanted to prove that things can happen differently than Loki getting his powers back because he's proven himself, or Loki getting to like a certain mortal so much he no longer wants his power back at all. What iI want to state is that Loki is a very complicated person, and he is NOT Thor.  
><strong>

**So, yeah, let's get started:**

Chapter 1 - Fair punishment

Loki marched to the throne room with the air of the Prince he once was, even though he was bound in heavy, enchanted chains, and flanked by at least a dozen guards. He kept his smirk in place and his face impassive, only his eyes slightly betraying him. They held so many emotions, it was painful to look at them.

He finally entered the throne room and began scanning the crowd of people, gathered there most likely to watch him get punished, severely. He hardly cared for what the lot of them thought, he's known most of Asgard hated him even before the most recent events happened, but now there was no doubt that all the Æsir wanted him dead.

Standing close to the throne were The Warriors Three and Lady Sif, all glaring distastefully at him, but he glared right back and something in his eyes made them break eye contact. He smirked slightly wider, satisfied, and turned his gaze to his... 'Family'. Odin was staying on his throne, looking every bit the king he was, although he did look rather grim. 'The old, arrogant, lieing fool' was the nicest description Loki could give him. Next to Odin, stood Frigga, looking relieved to see her youngest son, but also sad and... disappointed. Loki fought the urge to wince. Disappointing his Mother was the last thing he wanted to do. Frigga has always been the one to help him most, love him, appreciate what he did, and now she probably hated him as well. He felt his eyes burn slightly, so he quickly blinked and turned his gaze to Thor. His 'brother' was starring at him with a straight face, which was a surprise, because the Thunder God was always such an open book, though Loki could still see the anger and sadness that lined his features, and his eyes also spoke volumes.

Odin rose from his throne and slammed Gungnir on the ground, thus silencing the gathered crowd, and bringing Loki out of his thoughts.

"People of Asgard, you all know we are here to decide a fitting punishment for Loki Odinson, no longer Prince of this Realm." the Allfather started, and the crowd gave roars of approval, all the people shouting various means of punishment, most asking for a painful death.

"Silence!" Odin's voice rang out over all the others and the room was once more silent "Loki's actions are indeed unforgivable, but death will not be his punishment." At this anouncement, the room erupted into roars of denial. Loki homself was surprised, though he did not let it show. '_Not death? __What else then?!_' Surely the Allfather wasn't thinking about torture... wasn't he? He knew Odin tryed to avoid outright torture, but that was not at all asuring. After all, it was Odin who lied and twisted the truth to him his entire life, so who's to say he won't find a means of torture for him without really calling it that?...

Once again, Odin slammed the butt of his spear on the ground and the people went silent once more. For the first time since he entered, Odin looked Loki in the eye, and the Trickster knew his not-father was about to announce his punishment, and he also knew he wasn't gonna like it. At all. When Odin spoke, he did so in a loud and clear voice, that did not leave room for further argument.

"This matter has already been discussed with the Elder Council, and the decision has been already made." he paused, never breaking eye contact with his son, then finally gave the verdict. "As punishment for his many crimes, Loki will be stripped of his power and exiled to Midgard. Permanently, and any God, Elf or Giant that shall try to give him access in any of the other Realms, will be punished severely. Also, measures will be taken to ensure he won't talk his way out of his punishment."

The people's reaction hardly registered to him. He hardly felt the guards roughfuly shoving him out of the room and leading him somewhere. He felt numb all over. Only one thing registered to him: Odin's look when he announced his exile. Satisfaction. Odin was mocking him with the chance to live. Odin was sending him, powerless, defenceless, in the hands of his enemies, and he knew that. He was sending him to pain, lonelyness and humiliation. And if anything should happen to him, in case anyone would bother to even notice, it wouldn't be the Allfather's fault. '_Briliant plan, Odin._' he thought bitterly, and silently vowed that he would not give anyone the satisfaction to see him break down. He would not plead for mercy that he knew would anyway not come. He would not cry and scream, at least not until he was completely alone.

X X X

She was standing on the roof of her house, completely still, hands clasped behind her, head bowed, short hair hiding the dark look in her eyes. It was a usual thing to find her in that particular position, especially around midnighrt, but tonight was different. It had nothing to do with her screwing up at school (yet again) the day before. It most deffinetly wasn't because of her mom, who was still yelling at her, thinking she was in her room, about what, she didn't even care. She had not cared since she was about six.

No, the reason was far more complicated. It was because of the vision she'd just had. Not dream, mind you, for she'd had them before: visions, of the past, of the future, or of other places in the present. She'd always stand atop her house and try to descipher them. She'd become really good at it in the past few years, so having one was not the problem. It was what she saw that troubled her: a painful childhood, lonelyness, ruined plans, sadness, grief, anger, twisted truths, betrail, hatred, unfairness, the promise of a slow and painful death, hopelessness, so much pain, and... only she could help save that damned soul. How, it seemed it was up to her. But she knew she would do anything she could to help, for she knew how it was to... fell like that. She was very familiar with the pain of sentiments. She knew how it was to hide, to hate yourself and everyone else, to want to no longer feel at all. She knew how it was to lose even the little that you had. So she promised herself she'd help whoever it was go through all that, for she knew that, regardless of what a person has done, no one deserved to live through that alone.

Something happened to shake her out of her own thoughts. Some sort of weird storm began to form, a little distance outside the city she lived in. Something was deffinetly not normal about it, so she quickly got her phone and called one of her best friends.

"_I saw it as well. I'll call the others, and we meet at our usual spot_" came her friend's hurried voice.

"Alright, and Neira? I had a very interesting vision. We really need to talk" she began to climb down from the roof and as soon as she got on the road, she took off running towards the 'meeting spot'.

"_Is anyone gonna die?_" asked Neira

"I don't know, it is very complicated..." she trailed off, and heard her friend sigh.

"_Let's first deal with whatever awaits us outside the city, and we'll talk about your vision later. Maybe it will make more sense then_" Neira hung off, and she kept running, trying to focus on the matter at hand.

X X X

Pain. Terrible, nearly unbearable pain. '_I've been through worse_' he tryed to console himself. It was true, but then he'd had his magic, or at least his immortality. Now he was mortal. And the specificaly rough ride of the Bifrost, plus the also very rough landing had been painful as hell. Not to mention that his lips were hurting so horribly bad, he was rather glad to hurt all over; that way the pain wasn't focused on just one area of his body.

Loki did not know how long he lay there, he did not even know where 'there' was, somewhere on Midgard. He wanted to die. He wanted it so badly, but he knew he wouldn't. For some unknown reason, while he was mortal, he was still rather resistent. Just his luck. Well, he just had to wait for the agony to pass, and hope that no one would come across him, and then he'd be free to kill himself. Easy. There were some things he still whished to continue living for, but death sounded better than what he knew he'd have to endure at the hands of his enemies, especially in that state.

But once again, fate denied him the chance at peace. He heard voices, then footsteps nearing him. The voices were whispering to one another; they seemed female, and rather young. His curiosity finally got the better of him, and he slowly forced his heavy eyelids open. At first, everything was blury, but he kept blinking until his eyesight returned, and he could see the young girls all around him, maybe six, maybe more. They were still talking in hushed tones, and he could feel two hands checking his vitals.

One of the girls, dark haired, and seemingly dark eyed, was the first to notice his opened eyes. She elbowed the girl next to her, and then met Loki's gaze, opening her mouth as if to ask him something, but then her eyes fell on his lips, and she closed her mouth, her eyes wide. Loki was grateful she'd spared him the pain of answering her questions with head movements, or any other movement. Seriously, it was painful to even keep his eyes open, and he could feel them slowly closing on their own accord. He wanted to speak so badly, but he couldn't. For all he new, he might never possess that ability again. He did the only thing he could: locked eyes with the dark-haired girl, and tryed to tell her what he had to say through his eyes only, but not even he knew what exactly he was trying to say. Nonetheless, the girl had an understanding look on her face, and Loki was just too tired. He decided that he hardly had anything to lose, so he let his eyes slip closed all the way, and for the first time in a few centuries, he dared to hope for something good. There was something in that girl's face that made him want to wake up again.

Right before he faded into unconsciousness, he had one more hazy glimpse of the girl. He heard the one next to her address her. He only understood her name, something he was rather grateful for. _Diana._

X X X

Diana caught a glimpse of his opened eyes, and instantly alerted her friends. She wanted to ask him so many things, she's always been so curious, but then her eyes landed on his mouth, and she immediatelly closed her mouth, eyes wide in horror; his lips were sewn shut. It was such a cruel sight on a face like his, that for the firs time in years, she had to fight the urge to look away. Instesd she mentained eye contact with him. His eyes were trying to tell her so many things at once, that even with all her experience, she had a hard time understanding exactly what he wanted, but her face still gained an understanding look, and that seemed to calm him down, for he slowly allowed himself to fall back asleep. Neira called her name a couple of times, and Diana finally snapped out of her daze.

"Let's take him to our hideout. It will be safe for him, and we can help him regain some health before we decide anyting further." she said, and all her Sisters (she still wasn't used to calling them that) nodded, and together, they began lifting him (he was so light!), and they slowly but surely made their way back to their hiding place, right outside the city. A long night awaited them all, considering all his wounds that needed attention, she estimated they wouldn't be sleeping at all. well, it was nothing new to any of them, after all.

**Ok, that was the first chapter. Please let me know if you're interested, in a review or something, and I'll make sure to post the next chapter shortly. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, ****this story seems to be succesfull already. Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following and to the wonderful person who added this to their 'favourite' list. You guys are amazing! Also, sorry for the long wait, but hey, the chapter's here, so enjoy, and I once more apologize.**

Chapter 2 - I'll take the risk

Loki's sleep was, as usual terrible, but at least it wasn't filled with nightmares. He felt so very tired, but he slowly opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings. He was laying on a hard bed, in a small room that resembled an infirmary. Unlike the usual Midgardian... hospitals?, this room wasn't blindingly white, but dark grey.

Loki slowly pushed himself up and looked down at his body. Under the covers, he was only in a pair oh loose trousers, and most of his wounds have been tended to. He lifted a hand and gently touched his lips, cringing at the pain. He got up from the bed and started to slightly limp towards the only door. On the doorknob, he found a shirt and put it on, before exiting the room.

He walked down a short corridor until he reached another door, which he carefully opened and peered inside. A group of about twelve girls seemed to be waiting for him, but his eyes quickly focused on only one figure: this girl had short, black, straight hair with a streak of blue on the left side. Her eyes were stormy gray, and she was starring right back at him; her face looked familiar. When she spoke, he recognized her as the girl from last night, the... understanding one...

"I see you finally woke up, I hope you feel a little better. I am Diana and my friend here, Neira, is the one you've got to thank for tending to your injuries." Loki looked at the indicated girl; she was brown, haired, her hair slightly longer, she had brownish skin, and her eyes were hazel in color; she was dressed in dark shades, like all the girls. Loki inclined his head to her in a show of gratitude for her good work.

Diana sighed, as if nervous, and spoke again "Look, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I do know that getting your lips sewn shut seems like too harsh a punishment for anyone. So, I want to know if there is anyway in which we could get that string out..." she trailed off, and Loki just stared at her for a moment. Why... Why in the Nine would she want to help him?! None of them seemed to know who he was, but still, why help a stranger?...

He remembered that the thread that bound his lips was enchanted, so only a Midgardian would be able to take it out. And said Midgardian would have to be aware that a curse will befall them if they do that, and still do so willingly. Practically, if no one would be willing to help a war criminal and a monster like himself, he would die of thirst and hunger. How wonderful... He needed to ask these girls to either kill him now, or give him something to kill himself with, for he had no wish to die a slow and painful death, nor did he want to take the risk of being captured by his enemies.

He locked eyes with Diana, and tryed to ask for something to write with and some paper. He made writing motions in the air(he probably looked like an idiot) and she seemed to understand(thank the Norns) and asked another girl to bring a pen and paper. She got them fast, and he quickly wrote his request down. The girls all stared at him as if he was crazy, but he just rolled his eyes and wrote 'The thread cannot be removed. No one would dare. I'd rather have a quick death than a long and painful one.'

He set the pen down, waiting for the girls' reaction. He could only hope they would make it quick, but he was yet again surprised when a girl asked "Why would no one dare?" All the girls seemed to be waiting for an answer, and Loki sighed (which hurt like freakin' hell!). He wrote down Odin's promise to curse the person who freed him from that part of his punishment.

"Why would he do that?! Why not simply kill you?..." wondered Neira aloud. Diana had a thoughtful look on her face, then asked an unthinkable question: "Would anything happen to you if I take that thread out?" Loki stared at her, not understanding the meaning of her question, while her friends immediately protested to such a rash decision. 'Had she not read what I wrote?! How in the Nine is she still willing to help?!" thought Loki, staring amazed at the young Midgardian.

X X X

Diana understood the risk of removing that thread very well, though she could not allow this man to die so helpless. She felt the need to help him. On the other hand, she sensed he'd be playing an important role in the future. Besides, she had the nagging feeling that the part with the curse was not all that it seemed, whatever that may have meant. So she asked:

"How can it be removed?" The man stared at her disbelievingly, and she couldn't help but get slightly lost in his too green eyes, though she kept her gaze firm and focused. She silently let him know she wasn't lieing, nor joking. And the man saw it, and wrote 'I really don't know'

'Well, then' she thought, as she approached him, 'let's do it the obvious way' and she reached for his mouth, feeling him tense slightly, and grabbed the thread.

"If this works, it's gonna hurt, if it doesn't, it'll hurt more" she murmured to him, and it seemed everyone held their breaths as she firmly tugged on the thread. Thank whatever divinity existing out there, she was able to remove it, and though he made a silent, pained sound, he also looked relieved. He moved his lips a little, before murmuring "Thank you"; he grimaced as blood tickled from his lips, and Diana quickly took a step back, letting Neira and two of her Sisters lead the man back to the infirmary room.

The man lat them guide him but stopped when Diana called after him. "What is your name?" she asked. After a small pause, he answered "Luke" and then got out of the room, leaving Diana buried deep in her own thoughts, and still holding the golden thread.

X X X

She'd removed it. He couldn't believe it. He could speak again. He wouldn't die like some random mortal. Never mind that it had hurt like Hell. Never mind it still did and blood was oozing from his lips, while these girls were doing their best to help him. He was glad for her sacrifice, though he began to wonder what manner of curse Odin had in store for the poor girl. He guessed he'd find out soon, so he just paid attention to what... Neira? and the two others were doing, until they were done, and Neira warned him that there will be scars, and a few more days of pain. He thanked her and followed the girls back to the room he'd been in before, where the others were waiting.

Diana met his eyes with her stunning ones, and pointed to a seat opposite hers. He sit down, and she sighed deeply, before speaking:

"Look how we're gonna do this: every person in this room, including you, Luke, is allowed to ask questions. We first deal with those, and then we debate what we do next. Clear?" Loki nodded, knowing the question was mostly addressed to him.

"Good. First, we'd all like to know where you come from. It is obvious that you fell, most probably not out of some random airplane, and I want to know where you fell from" Loki took a moment to think. Though he'd expected that question, he still didn't have an answer for it. And he had a feeling that these girls weren't exactly normal, and they would see his lies. So he decided to tell them the half truth.

"If I tell you i fell all the way down from another planet, through a portal, would you believe me?" he asked simply, and to his surprise, all the girls nodded.

"Well, that seems legit enough to me... But I have a feeling you didn't accidentally fall, you were cast out of that place" Diana trailed off, looking at him expectantly, and Loki realized she was waiting for his question. "Well, let's start simple: where are we?"

"We are in the USA, this city is called Los Angeles, and this small house is where our group usually meets, it is just outside the city. And I am Sophia, by the way" one of the girls who had tended to him answered, and then another asked a question.

"I'm Josy. What you did to get such a punishment must've been really bad, but we won't question that. We only want to know if there's anyone else coming here after you. We want to know if this place is still safe"

Loki was a little surprised at their questions; while any sensible person would have questioned him a lot more personal, and would've thought him dangerous and rather insane to receive such treatment, these girls cared for the safety of their group foremost, and didn't seem to care that he might've been a murderer. Again, he decided for the partial truth. "I can assure you, no one would come here, not after me anyway. As for the safety of this place, I belive you know that better than I" The girls nodded, satisfied with his answer, though he could tell they were suspicious (as they should be), but they were masking it well. He decided on his next question and asked: "Who are you? I'm not reffering to your names, but you as a group. And why did you help me?"

All the girls seemed apprehensive to answer that question, and finally, after a few minutes of glancing to one another, all the girls turned to Diana, and she finally raised her gaze to meet his, and spoke "We call ourselves Sisters, and this is our Sisterhood. We are united by our common birth curse, our sight. All of us were born with the 'gift' of prophecy. I've only joined recently, Neira found me as soon as I moved in this city. We all attend the same highschool, and... and there used to be more of us" at this, she bowed her head, all the girls were looking sad, and when she once again met his gaze, Loki was shocked to see tears in her eyes. And she was holding out alright, all the other girls except Neira had tears streaming down their cheeks. "There were about thirty of us, but... one of us had a vision, and we had, foolishly, tried to avoid it. You can guess the general result" Diana finished, blinking rapidly so no tears would escape them.

"The last thing we'd like to know, is if you'd be staying with us" stated Neira. Loki pondered this question carefully; he did have no where else to go, but he still wasn't quick to trust these girls. Yet, he decided he'd give them a chance, and in the mean time, observe them. So he nodded.

X X X

Neira woke up to her brother's face, and abruptly remembered the events of two nights ago. After they had decided where Luke would stay (at one of her Sisters', Sophia's, home; for she was a good healer, and could keep tending to his wounds), they had all gone to their houses, rather tired.

Neira was glad for her brother's company, but she really needed to wake up fast, and call Diana. Her family must be tormenting her, as usual. The poor girl had gotten used to the bad treatment, but still, she alwaye seemed a little pained by it.

At her own home, Diana was trying to stay awake during her mother's rant. She nearly knew it like a poem, so there really was no reason to pay any attention. But she really had some things to take care of. She was expecting a call from Neira, she had to go to the library for some stupid school project, and... she really wanted to pay Luke a visit.

So she interrupted her mother's rant and quickly spun some lies so that her mother would leave her be, and luckily, her family had better things to do than be exasperating with her. She didn't waste a moment as she quickly pulled her normal outfit on and exited the house.

She walked to her destination, hoping the fresh air would help clear her head, but it did little to calm her mind. She reached the skyscraper in which one of her Sisters lived. Diana entered her apartment and quickly closed the door behind her. Her Sister lived there all by herself and she was the kindest person she'd ever known. Apart from Neira, she liked to visit her most. But this time, she was only there to talk to... Luke. Diana didn't believe that was his name, but no one commented anything on it since they all knew how it felt to want to hide.

Sophia, her Sister, greeted Diana with a small, kind smile, as usual. She told her that Luke was still sleeping and invited her in the kitchen to have some coffee. They were just talking about random things when they heard someone walk in and both turned to see Luke leaning on the doorframe.

"Good morrow" he said, and then looked like he wanted to facepalm.

"Good afternoon " Diana corrected him and he looked out the widow surprised, then looked back down, muttering what must've been "I apologize for oversleeping". "Ah, don't worry, you needed the rest" Sophia was quick to assure him "Come in, have a seat, do you want some coffee?" She was already up and preparing to make another cup, when Luke spoke up "I thank thee for the offer, but I believe some fresh air would do better than any energizer"

Sophia nodded, and Diana got up, embraced the kind girl promising to return later that day, then following Luke outside. They exited the building and walked in silence for a while, Diana leading the way though not walking ahead of her companion. They reached her favorite park and their pace slowed down a bit. Finally, Diana broke the silence, unusual as that was for her:

"You know, you look about twenty something, so I figure it won't be a problem if you came to College with us, we'll just say you're looking very mature. But you cannot just hang around our homes, you need to find an activity. And this is the best thing to ocupy your time with" she said all this matter of factly, but her only answer was an impassive face and two green orbs boring into her own eyes. She did not look away though.

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer of... education, but I highly doubt there would be much for me to learn..." " This isn't about learning, Luke. It would be better for anyone if you behaved normally and went by unnoticed. I get the feeling that you're not just any random sky-fallen man. So it'd be wise to go to college." Diana gave the man a pointed look, and he seemed to see her reason, and nodded.

"I will accompanyyou to this... College" he said and she almost half smiled. "Now," she continued "tonight my Sister Neira wants us girls to go to a club, and while I don't fancy going to one, I think it'd be good for you to see some of LA" He seemed just as reluctant as she felt to go public, but he nodded again, and they fell into a part comfortable, part awkward silence, as they walked for a few hours before going back to Sophia's home. It was nearly evening when they got there.

They found her in front of the block, dressed in blue shorts, a white top and a pink jacket. "Hey Barbie doll" greeted Diana, to which Sophia smiled and answered "Hello Goth girl" and they began walking towards the settled club, Luke trailing behind them. They got there last, Neira greeted Diana, and all teh girls chatted for a while before it got dark outside, moment when all of them entered the club, which was already half full and blasting music. They settled an hour for leaving and started in different directions. Neira silently asked Diana if she needed any help but she shook her head no, so Neira left her and Luke standing near the ebtrance.

X X X

Loki's head was already spinning from the noise and he looked at the girl, who seemed to like the loud and crowded place even less than he. He opened his mouth to excuse himself out of that dreadful place, but she cut him off saying

"Yeah, let's get out of here" and she walked back out, him following her gratefully. The cool night air was refreshing and he was glad for the quietness of the park he found himself in. He followed the girl as she sat at the edge of a small lake and sat down himself. She seemed lost in thought as she stared at the Moon's reflection in the clear water. He just stared on as well, until a question came to his mind

"You seem familiar with this place, why?" she looked at him then turned back to the lake. When she talked, her voice was slightly shaky "We tend to go to this particular club once in a while, to cheer up, pretending we are normal, and I always stay here. Neira joins me sometimes, actually, that's how I've met her. My sister, not a girl of our Sisterhood, but my blood sister, Mary, was inside and I stayed here, Neira found me, befriended me, and well, it's a long story..." she drew a breath, and seemingly forced the next words out of her mouth "This... This is also the place where I accidentally fell asleep, a-and had that... that cursed vision!"

Loki remembered the girl's story from when they talked, and in that moment he also remembered when his Mo... when Frigga told him about her visions and how they were hardly ever a gift, usually a curse.

Subconsciously, Loki reached out and touched Diana's hand, and the girl tensed, then looked up at him, probably looking about as surprised as he felt. But he just felt the need to say something to her, to ease her pain... But that was foolish, he silently scolded himself. She's just another mortal girl, a strange, lonely, and yet unexpectedly kind one...

Loki would have paid that moment more attention, was it not for the two people he saw walking towards the club; two men he knew very well, and hated with a passion: Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Well it seems the Norns had no mercy on him, as they turned to look in their direction, and he discreetly nudged Diana in the shoulder, showing her the problem with his gaze. Her eyes widened slightly, and she sit up quickly and bode him to do so as well.

They stealthily approached the two chatting men, and listened in on their conversation. Loki caught some bits about a possible Avengers mission, he heard his own name a few times, and he heard... Strange-Sisterhood... He locked eyes with Diana, and they both moved away, silent like shadows.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Loki looked at Diana pointedly, and the girl started explaining after only a moment's pause.

"Luke, it's complicated. Those were members of the Avengers, and SHIELD put them on our tail a while ago, but I didn't expect them to follow us here... They- they're responsible for many of our Sisters' deaths... Luke, I have a feeling they'd be interested in you as well, so you'd better come with us. If so, we need to gather the girls, and fast" when she met Loki's eyes, hers held sadness, but also the fire of vengeance. Loki couldn't help wanting to be a part of this. For if his life were to end here, like this, he might as well have some fun before it... He literally had nothing left to lose. And these girls... Strange, yet normal. Intriguing. These girls were going to be his salvation or his downfall. Either way, he did not care. After all, Diana had willingly taken the risk of who knows what curse in order to give him a chance to live. He was going to help her in return, for he was willing to take a risk as well.

The one thing neither him, nor Diana had anticipated, was how hard it would be to find them. And they were running out of time.

**AN/ Ok, I hope you liked this, and I'll do my best to update fast, but I have... Technical problems, one may say, so no writing for a while. But I'm not discontinuing any of my stories! It's just not certain if I will have what to write on or not, but I'll do my best to find a way!...**

**Anyway, R&R. Next chapter might just have a little action;)**


End file.
